The Chronicles of lee and tenten and their metaled heir
by Mohamad Al-Qudah
Summary: The Chronicles of lee and tenten and their metaled heir


The Chronicles of Lee and Tenten and the Metaled Heir

Chapter One: Nejis Funeral

 _Kaguya the Rabbit demon has been defeated and sealed thanks to the efforts of all the shinobi world and the mighty rikkudo who came back and saved the human race from the sinister powers of his mother and that declares the end of the fourth great ninja war, and everyone wakes up from their genjutsu dreams. And after tempting for their wounded and healing the injured, its time to honor the fallen heroes and at their head is the legendary neji hyuuga._

At neji hyuugas funeral where shinobi from all 5 nations came to pay their respects to the fallen hero :

 **The greatest of the elders of the land of fire:** today we gather here gathered by sorrow and pain to mourn the loss of one of the greatest legends to have ever stepped the earth whom we all knew as that valor shinobi who fought for the sake and best of us all, who fought so that future generations wont have to, who bled so that our sons and grandchildren wont and died to defend a comrade, a friend, a brother of the hidden leaf village. But neji wasn't only that brave shinobi we all knew, but he was also a caring friend. ( and looks at tenten)

 **Tenten:** ( looks at the ground with tears flowing down her face)

 **The greatest of the elders of the land of fire:** and for others he wasn't just a friend, but like a brother ( and looks at rock lee )

 **Lee:** ( tries to hide his face behind his arm which wipes away the river of tears on his face while his mouth is wrinkling while taking short separated breaths trying to stop himself from crying ) huh…hhhh…. Huhuhuhuhu… hhhhhhhh.

 **The greatest of the elders of the land of fire:** and for others… he was like a son ( and looks at Gai). And now with heavy hearts we say GOODBYE, we all say farewell neji hyuga, we all say….. until the day we meet again we will always remember you and you will always be remembered as the hero neji hyuuga,….. goodbye goodbye goodbye. May your soul rest in peace now Neji.

Some people tried to say it but couldn't because they couldn't stop their suffering hearts and crying eyes from expressing their pain and those who could, said " Amen ".

 **The greatest of the elders of the land of fire:** everyone,…. Honor your son, honor the fallen hero.

The hyuuga clan steps in to honor him first but hiashi hyuuga raises his hand and stops the hyuuga clan and says: we are the hyuuga clan, I am hyuuga hiashi the uncle of neji but we were never his family, those three were ( and points towards team guy, steps toward them and gets on his knees and head to the ground). Please forgive me, please forgive us, (and his sound changes as he starts crying) we are the reason Neji suffered during his entire life, it was all because of us, our traditions, our head family cursing the branch family, us sentencing them to death if they disobeyed the slightest order, us sentencing them to slow painful daily death, making them find freedom, salvation, beauty in death instead of finding them in life since death was the only destiny they can choose for themselves. Its all because of us and I beg you, I beg you, please forgive us, please forgive me for all that suffering he had to go through.

 **Gai** : lord hiashi ple….

 **Rock lee:** ( with tears and anger in his eyes ) Do you know what did I see in nejis eyes every time I looked in nejis eyes? I saw suffering, pain and the broken eyes of a slave, a slave that knows that he has nothing in this life after he lost everything after he lost what actually all matters….. after he lost his freedom, and you are right its because of you ITS ALL ON YOU!

A sense of silence breaks the place with no one speaking and none even twitching. Then the sound of hyuuga hiashi cries while praying.

 **Rock lee:** ( and his tears flows down his facial expressions speak of anger) but everyone deserves a second chance even you. I will forgive you IF this madness stops if every member in the branch family is released and this craziness stops for all eternity, this is what neji has always wanted. So make neji greatest wish come true and I will forgive and in that neji will forgive you in his grave cause this is what he always wanted. And you would have repaid neji and hyuuga hizashi, your own brother.

Hyuuga Hiashi: I….I…..

 **Guy:** Raise your head lord Hiashi, its not suitable for you, please raise your head.

Hyuuga hiashis rises with his head with his eyes full of tears and says: you are right lee, you are right son, this slavery has to end, and it will, as an honoring of Neji.

Rock lee nodes his head and then turns toward nejis coffin and walks slowly and with each step a river of tears flows. Tenten and guy follow lee and listen to lee as he says his last words to nejis coffin.

 **Rock lee :** My Rival, my friend, my brother, today we part, and I swear, in my entire life I never been to a harder day than this one ( and he takes off his shinobi band and place it on nejis dead chest) keep it safe for me my brother till the day we meet again, but for now goodbye, no not goodbye but till the day we meet again, till the day I join you. ( and he walks off with a heavy heart and eyes closed and full of tears)

 **Tenten:** ( looks in silence at nejis coffin with her honey-like eyes and full of tears that express her sorrow that expresses her pain that express her agony. Those tears that if they were to drop on rocks and stones they would split them apart for how much pain they carry and says in a heavy heart ) GOODBYE ( since no words in this universe would be enough to carry her heavy burden so why bother yourself with so many words when none can carry your message, none can carry your sorrow none can make it clear how much it is that you have lost so yes it was only GOODBYE yes a GOODBYE cause a GOODBYE and a rain of tears is the closest thing to what a heart can express. She walks away carrying her GOODBYE and her heavy heart with her).

 _Guy drives his wheelchair towards nejis coffin , takes a desperate look at nejis dead body and lowers his head , then gets of his wheelchair and stands on one leg, puts his hand on the side of the coffin and cries, saying_

 **Guy:** I am sorry, I am so sorry Neji, I couldn't, please forgive me, I couldn't save you, I should have ( and bites strongly on his teeth), I should have saved you, its all my fault, but I swear to you neji , I couldn't, it all happened so fast, please forgive me (and breaks into tears )

 _Lee, and Tenten get close to Guy hugging him and Tenten says_

 **Tenten:** this is rubbish, none of this is because of you, you did what you could, NEVER blame yourself again do you hear me. Lee and I are hear for you Guy sensei (while dropping tears of her honey eyes)

 **Rock lee:** __what Tenten said was completely true sensei and you know me sensei, I would never lie to you, and it's the truth sensei, none of this is because of you please now sit down, its not healthy for you to stand please sit.

 _Guys breath and eyes look comforted to know in his deepest heart for the first time since Neji died that this isn't his fault, but he wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't from lee or Tenten, how could he , but lee and tenten are different, they are his students, his team, his family, so he had to believe It, cause it had to be the truth after all they are lee and tenten._

 _Soon the funeral was over and everyone paid there respects on the grave of that hero, and went back home except for team guy, they stayed till everyone went back home, and sat in front of the grave where neji body was buried, with no word said or whisper to be uttered, just dead silence then Rock lee gets up and starts walking away towards his home in a desperate broken matter, while Tenten and Guy look at him in a seriously worried face, the Tenten looks at Guy and says_

 **Tenten:** I am going to make sure he is ok

 **Guy:** yes please

 **Tenten:** don't stay late sensei, there has been enough pain today, please go home, STRAIGHT home.

 _And she turns around to follow Lee and as she steps the first step to run after lee, Guy calls her and moves his wheel chair towards her and looks at her with his eyes that are full of tears_

 **Guy:** Tenten, I haven't realized this till now, but you are truly a blessing for this team, without you we, especially lee and I, would have never made it this far. In the past lee and I used to say, the lotus flower in Konoha blooms twice, that was a mistake. The lotus flower in konoha has always been blooming Tenten, its you. The lotus flower of mercy, of blessing. Thank you Tenten.

 _And raises his hand to shake hands with her. She looks at his hand and gets close to him, and hugs him and says_

 **Tenten:** always Guy sensei, you have been like a father to me sensei, regardless of how much I complain, after all that's what sons and daughters do, they complain but regardless what happens the parents are there, thanks Guys sensei

 _Guys eyes tear and guy says_

 **Guy:** now go, go after lee, please make sure he is ok, please

 **Tenten:** sure Guy sensei, of course

 _Tenten runs after lee until she caught up with him in a small corridor so calm and silent and only lit by the dim light of the light bulbs , and start walking slowly and calmly completely not knowing what to say until she heard a murmuring voice coming from lee, it was lee trying to prevent himself from crying. Tenten calls on lee but he doesn't respond as if he didn't hear her or he actually didn't but she keeps calling him_

 **Tenten:** Lee, lee please stop for a second please, LEE!

 _Then he stops and says_

 **Rock Lee:** I…..I am so…..

 _And she hears his murmuring voice, so she stands in front of him and says_

 **Tenten:** look at me lee ( holding his face that was looking down on the ground trying to hide his saddened eyes. She tries to raise his face up but he just refuses so she understands he was hiding his crying and ashamed to show that so she drives his face close to her chest), lee please its ok, its all ok please let it out, let it all out, I am here for you, please its ok.

 _She starts hearing him cry, louder and louder and louder as he falls on his knees so she gets down with him keeping his head on her chest and hears him and say in a low voice_

 **Rock lee:** oh my God, tenten, I miss him , I miss him so much! I wish we can have him back, but we cant, oh my God, the world is too cold and small without him (and he starts to cry forcing tentens silent tears to drop, but she cant let lee know, how could she, that would break him even more )

 **Tenten:** sssssshhhhhhhh, lee, its all alright, calm down, ssssshhhhhhhhh (as she brushes his hair with her merciful soft hands and places her cheek upon his head). I miss him too. I miss him too. (as a moment of flash back runs to the time they were the three together in every mission in every obstacle in their lives and she tears even more). Get up lee, come on lets get you home (as she carries stands up while keeping his head on her chest)

 _And she walks him slowly, as if she was afraid that he would break if they walked at a normal speed. They walked but it was the longest journey they ever been to, and they walked and walked till they reached lees home, so she opened the door of his house with her spare keys that he has given her many years before. Lee pulls his head slowly from tentens chest and says_

 **Rock lee:** thanks tenten, I really needed that, but its ok I can take it from here, you should go home now, its already getting dark and late.

 _Normally that would be quote rude and impolite but lee and tenten were more than friends they are members of team Guy, they were a family, that's what team Guy is, a family._

 **Tenten:** you sure you are going to be alright, lee?

 **Rock lee:** yes thanks, Tenten.

 **Tenten:** your welcome.

 _So lee shuts the door, slowly, in a heavy hearted way and waits few seconds to make sure that tenten left and then he rested his back on the door and sat down laying his back on it and starts crying with his hands on his head, but Tenten never left , she knew that what she was doing was wrong but she was eavesdropping on him and she did ,she did hear him cry , so she started tearing and laid her back on the other side of the door and listen to him cry. But it was soon that lee has run out of tears and followed it by a wave of heavy breaths that was the moment that tenten realized that she should leave in fear that lee would see her, so she picks herself up and starts running in so many tears and at the first corner away from lees house she felt an unpleased stomach and starts to throw up from how much she has cried that day. Soon she was out of energy to cry and barely enough to get her home, so she dragged herself slowly with dark shades surrounding her eyes , entered her home shut the door, undress herself to wear her pajamas and threw herself in bed. But sleep wasn't her ally, wasn't her guest that moment._

 _Back at lees house, lee has already dragged his tired body to bed after changing to his green spandex, and laid himself in bed for few minutes before his worn out body stopped resisting the tiredness and accepted sleep, but it wasn't for long, actually it was barely for few minutes, when he suddenly out of nowhere snapped out of his sleep as if he had a nightmare or had been hit by a hammer on his head._

 **Rock Lee:** Oh my God, no. Tenten!

 _He opens the window of his room and starts jumping on rooftops barefooted thinking_

 **Rock lee:** \- how could I have been this self-centered, how could I have been this selfish, she is a member of team guy too, neji was her comrade as well, damn it. She also had the right to grief, to cry to express, but she didn't for my sake, because I was so broken and she didn't want to break me more. Damn it. Damn it! -

 _Back at tentens house, the weapon kunoichi was sitting on her bed with her head between her thighs, and hands on her knee and touching her forehead, while crying upon nejis death, when lee out of nowhere was hanging up her window and, knocking on her window , so she looked at him but said nothing at all, so lee just steps in cause he understood her pain and that she might want to be alone but he just cant, how can he, after all that she did ti him, he just cant. He walks slowly towards her and sits on the side of the bed in front of her._

 **Rock lee:** tenten, I…..um….I…. I am truly sorry I…I should have been there for you, but you just kept it all inside of you in fear for my sake, but now you can let it all out, tell me everything, tell me everything you want to say.

 **Tenten:** ( Tenten raises her head slightly barely to show her eyes but not enough to show her tears) Lee there is nothing, really , I am ok just a bit sleepy.

 _Lee gets up from the bed and sits on his toes and knees beside her on the ground below her and holds her foot and drags them close to his chest and puts them on the ground while tenten is still keeping her hands on her face_

 **Rock lee:** Tenten, I have been your teammate as far as I can remember since the days we have been young, and that has allowed to know when you are lying to me, just like know and its understandable you don't want to share but you have to let out, allow me in please, tenten remove your hands please ( he drags her hands of her eyes and sees her honey eyes in tears) oh my God, come here ( as he stands up and gets her head close to his chest) its ok its all going to be ok. ( she starts to cry a bit louder ) its ok, please I beg just for tonight don't be you, don't be the strong one watching over me, just for tonight fall apart, break, I will be here to put your pieces together just for tonight keep nothing inside for only tonight and tomorrow scold me as much as you want, but please for tonight I beg you. (she starts crying louder) shhhhhhhhhh, its all going to be fine tenten, its all going to be alright.

 **Tenten:** ( pulls her head from lees chest while still in his arms and looks him in the eyes with a frown and a rain of tears slowly gliding on her soft womanly red cheeks) no its not, its not going to be fine, its not going to be even fine, cause I know, I know the truth!

 **Rock lee:** what truth?

 **Tenten:** it…..it…. it should have been me! (and she throws her head on his chest)

 **Rock lee :** no no no, that's not true, that's not even close, don't you ever ever say that, and why the hell would you say that?

 **Tenten:** because ( as she takes small interrupted breaths) …. Because… Guy sensei called me the lotus flower of konoha and specially of this team so it should have been me, I was the one who should have died( and breaks in tears), and he should have lived. What a rotten flower am I.

 _Lee holds her arms strongly and pushes her strongly away from his chest and looks her in the eyes with an angry frown_

 **Rock lee:** listen to me Tenten, Neji died to protect his comrades to protect his friends, he made a decision so we must honor that decision. Besides do you honestly think that neji would have wanted you to jump in his place, to suffer the consequences of HIS actions, tell me! Do you think that he will be capable of living for a second knowing that his decision took your life. He made a decision, everything went down so fast and there was absolutely nothing you, me ,or Guy sensei could ever do .So It was Madara and only Madara do you understand that?

 _Tears start flowing of her eyes and she nodes her head, so Lee just puts her head on his chest._

 **Rock lee:** I am sorry Tenten, I shouldn't have been this harsh on you, I should have been more patient.

 **Tenten:** ( she slowly pulls her head and looks him in the eyes ) no lee you were right, you acted in the right way and I needed that, sometimes we need a little rough to wake us up to the truth, thank you lee ( as she hugs him and he feels her soft wet cheeks with her tears past his as a since of calmness hits him deep in the soul and his chest feels lighter than ever ) thanks lee (as she pulls her head away from him, puts her hands on his cheeks) that felt better.

 **Rock lee :** Tenten, now lets get you in bed, come on, I will put the blanket on you just lay down come on, up we go (as he carries her and lays her on the bed with her head on her pillow and then he covers her ). You get some sleep ok, you need it after this long day ok?

 **Tenten:** ok….Thanks lee, thanks for being with me

 **Rock lee:** anytime Tenten. So see you tomorrow?

 **Tenten:** definitely.

 _Lee opens the window to leave when Tenten calls hi_ m

 **Tenten:** Lee?

 **Rock lee:** what is it Tenten? (in a calm manner)

 _As a blush is drawn on tentens face like a sunset sun in the sky, but lee didn't notice it since it is so dark_

 **Tenten:** can you, I mean is it possible if you slept with me lee, I mean if you just hold me, just for tonight, please?

 **Rock lee :** ( he smiles in an innocent, beautiful way, and with his innocent warm eyes then he approaches tenten raising her blanket and sleeping beside her holding her head close to his chest and covers both of them in the same ) Tenten I am always here for you as you have always been there for me. And don't worry, I will be here when you wake up, don't worry.

 **Tenten:** thanks lee.

 _And he brushes her hair tell she fell asleep._


End file.
